


Break

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Loke's status as a Celestial Spirit might break his relationship with Gray and Cana.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

To say that Gray and Cana were shocked to find out that Loke was a celestial spirit was quite an understatement.

The three of them had been close friends—then eventual lovers—for years, but hearing that Loke turned out to be an immortal spirit—Leo the Lion no less—was almost incomprehensible for Gray and Cana.

So, one day, when Loke went to visit the guild, Gray and Cana pulled him to a private corner for them to talk.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gray asked, breaking the ice between the three of them. They all had somewhat serious expressions, because the conversation they were going to have would either make or break their relationship. And they all knew that.

"I have no idea," Cana replied honestly, her brows furrowed and her arms crossed over her chest. "But whatever we decide to do, we should all agree to it."

"Agreed," Gray said, and turned to gaze over at Loke. "Loke, what do you want to do?"

But Loke said nothing in reply, merely looking down to his feet and had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. Even behind Loke's blue-tinted glasses, both Gray and Cana could tell they were filled with melancholy.

"C'mon, love," Cana grinned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It can't be all that bad."

"You say that, but," Loke began, his voice low and rough. "Even if we remain in a relationship, you two will continue to age, and I'll remain like… this."

"So you want to stop?" Gray asked solemnly, wanting to move closer to Loke.

"Of course I don't, but what choice do I have?" Loke replied, looking up to gaze at both Gray and Cana. "I don't want you both to suffer because of me. We can still talk to each other, because I know Lucy isn't a cruel master, and I can come here with my own power, but the fact still remains that I'm a spirit and you're both human."

"Well, you know I'm not a bitch enough to argue with what you want, but," Cana said as she moved to stand in front of Loke. "No matter what you choose, I will forever respect it, and know that I will always love you."

"Me too," Gray added. "Loke, I know you're a spirit and everything, and as you said, you can still visit anytime you want, so even if we break off our relationship, we will always be there for you, because you're important to us."

"You guys," Loke said, his voice cracking and tears appeared and started to run down his face. Both Gray and Cana moved to embrace him.

And while they stood there, they thought that even if they broke off their relationship, they would still love one another.

No matter what.


End file.
